This invention relates to a new telecommunications network architecture for accessing customer premises equipment, and more particularly, for accessing such equipment from a server to the customer premises equipment for receiving or supplying data at, or from customer premises devices.
Problem
The best known arrangement for using the telecommunications network to access customer premises equipment other than communications equipment, is the arrangement for remote reading of customer meters or for remote control of customer devices, such as the xe2x80x9con-offxe2x80x9d switch of an air conditioner. Such arrangements which are described, for example, in S. M. Garland: U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,694 issued Feb. 23, 1993, use a server system for requesting establishment of a connection to a particular customer telephone; the switch then establishes a suppressed ringing connection, so that for example, a query of a customer electric meter to a telemetering interface unit for interfacing with meters and device controllers, does not disturb the customer, and is not affected by features, (such as call forwarding or call waiting), assigned to the line.
The arrangement as presently implemented has a number of disadvantages. First, it requires that the server which may belong for example, to a utility, have knowledge of the directory number of the called telemetering interface unit and further, have knowledge of which switch and, where appropriate, which digital loop carrier (DLC), serves that telephone number. The latter is an especially difficult requirement in the face of local number portability, wherein customers who make relatively local moves are allowed to retain their telephone number even if they are now served by a different switch. Second, the server system which is under the control of the application server vendor, needs to know specialized information about the called customer""s telephone service; for example, if the called customer is served via a remotely located subscriber loop carrier system, then the suppressed ringing signal must be preceded by an initial short burst of ringing in order to allow a connection to be completed through the subscriber loop carrier. In summary, the system requires that the vendor""s server maintain up-to-date knowledge of the individual data for each telemetering interface unit with which it communicates. Further, if there are a plurality of application servers that communicate with a particular telemetering interface unit (TIU), each of these servers must maintain this information.
Solution
The above problem is solved, and an advance is made over the teachings of the prior art in accordance with this invention, wherein an application server unit, (which is normally owned and controlled by an application server vendor), is replaced by an application controller unit, (normally owned by a server vendor), and a separate network server, owned and operated by the telecommunications carrier. Advantageously, this permits a server vendor to control all vendor functions, and a telecommunications carrier to control all telecommunications functions.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, the application controller and the network server are interconnected by a data network. Advantageously, this permits a plurality of application servers to be connected to a single network server, and permits a single application controller to be connected to a plurality of network servers.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, a network database such as a Service Control Point (SCP), a database and logic control unit used in the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), is further connected to the data network to allow the network server and the application controller to access the data that is normally stored and maintained in such a service control point. Advantageously, this scheme allows the arrangements used for providing the data required to establish telephone calls to be used for establishing connections between application vendors and customer premises equipment, such as telemetering interface units.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, a network connection is established over a Utility Telemetry Trunk, (UTT and the customer""s line, between the network server and the telephone interface unit (TIU). The network connection is a suppressed ring connection, which allows such a connection to be established without unnecessarily alerting, (and thereby disturbing), the customer who owns the TIU. The establishment of the connection is under the control of the application controller which sends control packets to the network server. In addition, the application controller sends payload packets containing data to be sent to the telemetry interface unit, and receives payload packets sent by the telemetry interface unit back to the network server over the suppressed ringing circuit connection.